In today's increasingly electronic society, many advances have been made in the telecommunicative arts, and especially within the videoconferencing genre. Videoconferencing is made possible through the use of the videophone, which electronically reproduces the image of a first communicator on a video screen at the site of a second and any subsequent communicators, and vice versa. However, the effectiveness of the videophone is dependent upon an accurate electronic reproduction of the communicators. For example, the videophone must be adjusted to reproduce the desired image. The adjustment may possibly involve a vertical adjustment to focus on a particular image, taking into account the height of the image. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that can be adjusted to focus on the communicator, or anyone or anything else necessary for the videoconference. This need is solved through the use of adjustable devices, similar to the present invention, which allow the videophones, or any like instrument, to adjust their viewing range in an up and down vertical motion.
Adjustable devices, or any like instruments, are presently known in the art. However, such devices are unable to be assembled in a simple manner, and the operation of these devices can be cumbersome. Additionally, these devices are unable to be readily disassembled by the user, if he or she so desires.
Thus, there exists the need for an adjustable device that can be assembled, disassembled and operated with relative ease.
Furthermore, there exists the need to provide an adjustable device that, once assembled, can be adjusted in a forward and aftward motion, and will prevent the unintentional disassembly of the adjustable device.
In addition, there exists the need to provide an adjustable device that will maintain its rigid nature so that the adjustable device will not move on its own without the assistance and direction of the user. That is, the videophone, or similar device, once adjusted, should remain in the same position until adjusted again.
Finally, there also exists the need for an adjustable device that will prevent the movement of the videophone, or similar device, in a lateral direction.